Revelations of the Heart
by QueenMimi96
Summary: Her heart told her one thing and her head another. Francis was her husband and Elizabeth loved him dearly. But not...not the way, she feared, he loved her. She loved him as if he were a cousin, a brother. But quickly, she was realizing her feelings were changing towards a certain Warleggan. But how would Francis react? Or worse, Ross? One-shot.


**Elizabeth's POV:**

I was not aware my life would change that day. I didn't know that everything I knew would change in just a few words. Yes, I did dearly love my husband, Francis, and the son we shared. But I wasn't happy in that life. Not with him. No, the love I felt for Francis was that of a friend or brother but never a lover.

I never loved him in that way. And I never had. Marrying him was what was expected of me. Mother had been insistent I marry one of the noble Poldarks. So I did as she bid me and briefly, I was a wealthy lady. Until Francis gambled away our fortune.

Because of that, George had been coming over more often. He'd always been a friend to us but lately...lately it was different between us. Whether he had changed or I, I could never say. But things weren't the same. Even my relationship with Ross had altered. After the ordeal with the trial, him and Demelza had been arguing more.

Likewise, Ross had been paying me more attention. I didn't know what to make of any of it. By law, I shouldn't have these kind of affections for anyone but my husband... A loud knock at the front door jolted me from my thoughts. I set my needlework down on the side table and walked over to the door. As I opened the door, my eyes grew wide.

I dipped my head in greeting to the person who stood in the doorway.

"George! How lovely to see you!" I chirped, a smile on my face.

The sun lit up his frame, almost creating a halo around him. He smiled widely then and took my hand in his.

"Good morning, Elizabeth," he said softly before pressing his lips to my hand.

I blushed scarlet, "Would you like to come in?"

He nodded and stepped inside.

"I'm afraid Francis isn't here today,"

"Oh, I wasn't seeking Francis's company today...I was seeking yours,"

My jaw dropped in shock but I quickly regained my composure.

"George, I...I don't know what to say. Why would you possibly want my company?" I asked, pushing a curly strand of brown hair behind my ear.

"Elizabeth," he said, his voice soft and serene as he took my shaking hand in his once more, "Surely it was obvious..."

My heart sped up and I licked my dry lips nervously. I couldn't believe it! George...harbored feelings for me?

"But...but Francis! He-" I started before I was cut off by a fervent pounding on the door.

I briskly walked over to the door once more, George's piercing blue eyes following my every move. I opened the door wide to reveal a very disheveled-looking Ross. His dark curly hair was sticking up in all directions and he looked tired.

"Elizabeth!" he exclaimed when his eyes landed on me, "I had to see you! I know that Francis-" he started.

"-Francis isn't here, Ross. I, however, am," George piped up, sidling up to stand beside me.

Ross's brown eyes hardened and he glared daggers at George.

"What is _he_ doing here?" he asked, directing the question towards me.

"Declaring my love for Elizabeth!" George proclaimed smugly, placing his hand on the small of my back.

I shivered at his touch but shrugged it off. Something told me this would not end well.

" _Your_ love for Elizabeth?" Ross asked, taken aback as he forced his way into the house, "And just what can you offer her besides-"

"-everything? Because I _do_ have everything, Ross!" George snarled, cutting him off.

All of a sudden, Ross lunged at George. The both of them fell to the floor, each one trying to punch the other. I put a hand over my mouth, unbelieving of what was happening in my very own home. What had gotten into them?! George pulled at Ross's curls making him groan before Ross drew back his fist and socked George in the eye.

"Please!" I cried out, "Stop this nonsense!"

"What is going on here?!" a voice called out suddenly.

I whipped my head around to find Francis standing behind me. A lump formed in my throat as he stared, mouth agape, at the brawl that had started on his dining room floor.

"Elizabeth, what's going on here?" he asked, turning to me.

"Francis..." I trailed off, at a loss for words.

There was groaning and scuffling behind me until I felt a warm hand intertwine with mine.

"I love Elizabeth," George ventured, his thumb rubbing circles over the back of my hand.

His bright blue eyes met mine then and I let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding as he gazed at me.

"And it is my hope that she feels the same..." he continued, his voice like velvet.

Francis stood stock-still, shocked at this revelation. Ross stood up from the floor then and walked over to the door.

"I...I best be on my way then." he said hesitantly as he left.

"Elizabeth, what-what do you have to say to this?" Francis asked, looking from George to me.

"I love him, Francis," I said honestly, "I'm sorry but I do. I don't know when it happened or why but I love him,"

George beamed at me, a smile plastered on his face. Francis looked shocked but resigned almost as if he had expected this. Slowly, he nodded.

"I understand. I...I think I need some time..." he said quietly as he stalked back out the door.

I sighed and briefly shut my eyes. Two fingers slid underneath my chin and I opened them again.

"Everything will be set right. I promise." George said, slowly leaning closer to me.

His soft pink lips met mine then. I hesitated for only a split-second before kissing him back, my lips moving in sync with his. Never did I ever think my life would end up like this...


End file.
